Star 10: The Space Demon Hunter
Star 10: The Space Demon Hunter is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Supernova. It is the debut of Meteor Knight and the Meteor Novaship. Summary A strange bounty hunter takes the scene; is he friend or foe? Plot Maggie sits in her mansion all alone, her grandpa is on the moon and her brother in rehab. She misses Tommy dearly. Manteor drags Evo's corpse into the ship and begins to curse the rangers. However, Eclipton walks in with the Box. He tells the team he found something and proceeds to open it. A monster comes out. The monster introduces himself as Brother Slogge, a parishoner of the Brotherhood of Eclipse. Manteor recognizes them as scams and space criminals, but Slogge convinces him against it. Manteor is cautious about Slogge, and the parishoner tries to convert him to the Brotherhhod of Eclipse, but Manteor pushes him aside. Manteor then tells him he'll join so long as he can kill the rangers, but more so to shut him up. What is Eclipse? On a mysterious ship, two voices converse as they approach the Milky Way. Slogge arrives on Earth and begins to spread the word of Eclipse to humans and attacts them with his charisma and charm and positive word. As people convert, they begin to turn into Eclips, yellow alien like creatures. Tommy is intruiged when Slogge tells him he'll be able to play basketball again. He turns into a Eclip too. When the rangers arrive, they notice a differnt enemy. Drake says he was right, there is more to the universe that wants Earth. Slogge tries to convince the rangers about Eclipse, and shows Tommy as an example. Maggie is in a rage for what Slogge did, and goes to get her brother, but he is an Eclip now. The 5 morph and figth Slogge but can't reach him becasue of the Eclips. Sligge then traps Marcus, Sophie, Drake and Ryan in goo. However..., A strange motorcycle arrives. The spaceship has made it to Earth, and the voice aboard is from a man named Corso. He says "Meteor Knight, Your Mission is active" . The cyclist stops right out of the near tunnel and gets off. He is a silver and gold robotic demon hunter. His name is Meteor Knight. He says "Repuricifation ray!" and fires at the Eclips, turning them back into humans. He takes a hit for Tommy and turns him into a human again. Maggie saves Tommy and gets him to saftey, and is appreciative of Meteor Knight's actions. Knight uses his sword to break the goo and proceeds to fight Slogge. He defeats him with a swift slash and calls the Meteor Novaship. It transforms into the MeteorNova Megazord. Slogge is granted final strength by Eclipse and grows. Marcus summons the Supernova Megazord, but Meteor Knight disregards them. The MeteorNova Megazord destroys Slogge with the Gatling Gnash. Marcus and the others try to thank Meteor Knight, but Corso alerts the hunter that the five have stange energy. The hunter stikes Marcus and kidnapps him. He tries to kidnapp the others, but fails. He is then teleported with Marcus. Maggie is late and questions the team. Is Meteor Knight a friend or foe? Debuts -Meteor Knight -Corso -Meteor Novaship/MeteorNova Megazord -Brotherhood of Eclipse -Brother Slogge Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Supernova